Watching sister wolf
by lululillie
Summary: Characters watch how a girl became a woman by becoming a wolf.


**AN/ first time doing this guy's so please be patient with me! any and all CONSTUCTIVE criticism is welcome! especially if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes because no matter how much I proofread I always seem to miss something.**

Ronno was glancing annoyed at his mother who wouldn't stop pestering him after he got bit by that stupid turtle! It was all Bambi's fault I mean who would want him as the great prince of the forest anyway! Well he does have antlers now….doesn't matter Ronno decided one day I'll show him who's really in charge around here…. He trailed off as a bright flash of light engulfed him along with his mother.

Feline, Thumper, Flower and Bambi where busy playing in the fields while Felines mother was watching them carefully, taking time to enjoy the beauty around them when there was a screeching noise followed by a burst of light which hungrily engulfed them.

The great prince of the forest was strolling his usual round when a light engulfed him as well sending him somewhere unknown.

Friend owl was telling a story to Thumpers mother and sisters when a bright light burst out of the sky and engulfed them as well

The animals all opened their eyes to find themselves in a strange room with weird cushy like things in front of a weird large black thing? They began to freak out until a strangely mystifying voice calmed the animals down like a mother soothing a child

"Do not be frightened I have gathered you all here today because the great spirits have spoken to me and instructed me to show you this because they feel the animals fear or hatred (the great prince looked up at this a dark look of anguish taking place.) to man will lead you on a path unknown one with great pain and sorrow, this is to show you that not all man as you call them are bad."

Many mutters of disbelief where heard all around grand owl shaking his head solemnly. Bambi although frightened and angry at man for taking away his mother couldn't help the slight bubble of curiously go through him was this even possible? Ronno decided at this moment to speak out

WHAT! He shouts incredulously, clear contempt on his face 'That's impossible their bunch of two legged killers. His mother scolds him but couldn't help but agree they had killed so many for them to have any redeeming qualities would be foolish to think of.

"Quiet" the voice hissed silencing all in the room who had begun to yell angrily about how that wasn't possible. Please lay down or if you choose stand on those cushy things.

Thumper sat on the giant cushy thing followed closely by Flower who sat next to him then Feline and Bambi sat close together both their cheeks going red glancing away shyly.

Thumpers mother and sisters along with friend owl sat on one together. Rono much to the amusement of the room was fussed over by his mother and told to sit down on a the cushy thing telling him that his nose wasn't going to get better by standing for however long they were going to be here. The great prince was standing next to Felines mother both standing slightly to the back. Everyone jumped slightly but otherwise relaxed when an image appeared on screen

There was an image of what looked like to the animals a herd of man most of them very small and they realized they must be man's young they were dressed in animal fur many shivered at this. the man but after a closer look this man had a softer look about him with longer hair and many more differences then what they were used to the voice from earlier spoke up

That's what they call a woman they are the females of the species of man.

The animals nodded transfixed in amazement because something unexpected happened they could understand what she was saying!

 **( When my sisters and I were young we were taught that the** **world is full of magic the source of this magic is the ever-changing lights that dance across the sky the shaman woman of our village told us that these where the spirits of our ancestors**

 **And that they have the power to make changes in our world**

 **Small things become big**

 **Winter turns to spring**

 **One thing changes to another but the greatest change I ever saw was that of my sister a girl who desperately wanted to prove herself and become a woman.**

 **My name is Alona and this is the story of my sister Ember as she journeyed to find herself…..**

 **( there's two young woman playing by the waters edge splashing themselves while they where collecting fish caught in nearby nets. And placing them in a basket. A girl agiley moves through the trees and down the ledge to the river accidently knocking the shorter womans basket spilling fish all over the ground some even fell back into the river .)**

 **Alona : Do you always have to be so clumsy look what you did do you have any idea in that small brain of yours how long it took me to collect those fish!**

 **Ember sarcastic : Yes putting fish into a basket is agonizingly difficult my deepest apologies.**

 **( Alona rams the basket into Embers chest) 'Since your feeling so heartfelt why don't you fill it back up for me? She asked in a faux sweet tone.**

 **Ember: I have a better idea. ( While throwing the basket into the water.)**

 **Alona : Ember! You better get that I spent hours weaving that basket!** **( Alona turned around to see that Ember had disappeared).**

 **Alona:** **( Who is beginning to appear red in the face) I swear on the spirits when I find her she is going to wish-**

 **( The girls turn at the unexpected voice to see Ember already across the river on the path to get back to their village with a few fish on a spear.)**

 **Ember: Wish what?**

 **( The two girls look on the ground to see the fish that had fallen on the ground when Ember knocked the basket over gone, they both turned back to look at her only to catch a flash of a very mischievous smile as Ember began racing down the path to the village.)**

 **"Race you" Ember called.**

 **Alona: Ember you are so dead when I get my hands on you!**

 **( Alona raced down the path to their village after Ember the other girl following shortly after shaking her head with a fond amused smile.)**

"Who here can imagine eating a fish? Thumper asked in disgust. Many of his sisters nodded their heads in agreement

"gross" They said. However cowering slightly under their mothers glare.

Bambi had been staring in fascination at the "Woman" were they siblings? From what he's seen of sibling relationships they seemed to resemble siblings, he briefly wondered what it would be like to have siblings a feeling of loss and pain flashed through his mind when he thought about what could have been if that fateful day in the woods didn't happen would he have one day had a brother or sister had she not passed? Feline as if sensing his pain looked at him in sympathy as she glanced at her own mother. Bambi's thoughts were disrupted by the next scene.

 **(Alona had made it to the village only to see her sister showing off what she had 'caught' to the children that swarmed her. getting close enough to hear her say this to the children.)**

 **\- and today I get my totem!**

 **"ooooooh" the children say.**

 **(** **Ember heads over to Alona and Kaaria one of which had her arms crossed with an exasperated expression n her face. Alona was about to speak only to be interrupted by people running toward them excitedly.)**

 **" She's back! She's Back! they cried. running over to the three girls Ember has an exited grin on her face as she makes her way to where everyone was gathering around their Shan woman only to be yanked back by Alona.**

 **"Since you caught the fish it's only fair you put it back" she said with a lopsided smile. heading with Kaaria to the gathering. calling over her shoulder,**

 **" Oh and make sure you remember to put it in the basket tied to the tree"**

 **Ember deflated as she began to put the fish in the basket that was tied to the tree for the reason that if an animal were to find it, it would be impossible to reach when she finally got it she paid little attention to the full basket which looked about ready to tip over with all the weight, and made her way over to the gathering practically prancing her way there.**

The animals where watching with intrigued eyes what was a totem? Why was it so important? These thoughts were racing through every ones minds. even Ronno had a contemplative look in his eyes.

The great prince of the forest however was still looking at this with a stormy look in his eyes, these were the creatures that took away his mate, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with them all they caused were destruction and chaos, however his view was starting to change as he realized that these ' man' and 'woman' according to the voice were living almost with nature and not in those giant dens that could destroy forests they also had none of those noisy destructive contraptions, was it possible to live in peace with them he wondered?

Felines mother was watching the screen with curious eyes what exactly would this story teach them?

 **A group of men and woman were gathered on a mountain ledge celebrating the return of their sham woman and the ceremony that would reveal Embers totem the sham woman quieted the group and began to speak,**

 **" Ember I have been to the mountains where the lights touch the earth and the spirits have revealed to me your totem."**

 **Ember steps forward toward the sham woman who is holding something behind her back, she looked to Ember with knowing kind eyes, and smiled.**

 **don't worry it's a very good totem. your totem is the shan woman paused then pulled out a wolf carved out of wood and made to be worn as a necklace**

 **the wolf of love and loyalty she said proudly.**

 **ember wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't particularly happy with this totem why couldn't she get something more interesting?** **but she decided she would voice her displeasure later and keep her composure until the ceremony ended.**

 **thank you she said taking the totem and putting it over her head the shan woman gave her a knowing smile.**

 **when the ceremony is over ember and her sisters can be seen waling away down the path to where ember had thrown the fish in the already full basket revealing ember to have a frown on her face.**

whats wrong with getting a wolf thumper asked with bewildered eyes. watching the scene his sisters dawning similar expression while his mother shused him causing him to startle slightly and look at her with bashful apologetic eyes.

Maybe she was hoping for something more special Bambi said. watching with curious eyes also wondering what was wrong with being associated with such a fierce creature? Faline wasn't fairing any better a small look of intense wonder in her eyes she wondered exactly what was going to happen to this girl that was going to show them that not all men were bad and what a ' totem' had to do with it.

Ronno and his mother however were both looking at the screen with slight fear unknown to the rest ronno had almost been eaten by a wolf his mother had warned him just in time to sprint away however the wolf still managed to take a piece out of his ear. Ronnos mother nuzzled him in comfort as his ears laid back in fear with a sad expression on her face, she knew ronno hadn't had an easy life with his father constantly pushing him and the incident with his ear she had hoped he had found some friends but with the looks ronno received from bambi faline and their friends she doubted it.


End file.
